thelastairbenderfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Awards
accepted a Razzie on behalf of M. Night Shyamalan]]The Last Airbender was nominated for Choice Summer Movie for the 2010 Teen Choice AwardsGil Kaufman, 'Twilight Saga: Eclipse' Leads New Teen Choice 2010 Nominees, MTV News, Jul 12 2010 11:57 AM EDT but it did not winMTV News Staff, 2010 Teen Choice Awards Winners List, MTV News, Aug 9 2010 10:00 PM EDT. The film was also nominated nine times for the Raspberry AwardsThe 31st Annual RAZZIE® Awards: Sequels, Remakes, and Rip-Offs Dominate This Year’s RAZZIE® Nominations, or Razzies for short, including: Worst Picture (Paramount Pictures and ), Worst Director (M. Night Shyamalan), Worst Screenplay (by M. Night Shyamalan, based on the TV series created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko), Worst Supporting Actress (Nicola Peltz), twice for Worst Supporting Actor (Dev Patel and Jackson Rathbone), Worst Screen Couple/Ensemble ''(the entire cast), ''Worse Prequel, Remake, Rip-Off or Sequel (a combined Category for 2010), and Worst Eye-Gouging Mis-Use of 3-D (a brand-new category for 2010). It tied with [[wikipedia:Twilight_Eclipse_(film)|''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse]] film for the most number of nominations. On February 26th 2010, the film won five out of eight possible awardsThe Razzie Awards: "The Last Airbender" is the best winner, er, loser, ''LA Times , February 26, 2011 7:31 pm: Worse Picture, Worse Director, Worse Screenplay, Worse Supporting Actor for Jackson Rathbone, and Worst eye-gouging misuse of 3-D. The Worse Sequel and Worse Screen Couple/Ensemble were lost to Sex and the City 2, while Worse Supporting Actress went to Jessica Alba. Razzies founder John Wilson said of Shyamalan "He managed to take a cartoon property and make it even less lifelike by making it with real actors."David Germain, 'Last Airbender' rules Razzies as worst picture, Associated Press, Feb. 26, 2011 10:34 PM ET A Canadian comedian Russell Peters accepted the worst picture Razzie on Shyamalan's behalfBruce Kirkland, Shyamalan cleans up at Razzies, Toronto Sun, February 27, 2011 1:49am, even though they don't really know each other. Peters joked that, despite his South Asian heritage, he did not know how to pronounce Shyamalan's name any more than most people in North America and said "That brown bastard has made six movies and hasn't cast me once." Peters also said "So on behalf of my community, which spans the globe — in India alone at 1.3 billion people — way to disappoint over a billion people."Bryan Lufkin, Razzies on-the-scene: M. Night Shyamalan 'wins' big at last night's camp-fest, Entertainment Weekly, Feb 27 2011 09:42 AM ET Jackson Rathbone later on MTV's The Seven, thanked the "wonderful people at the Razzies" for considering him and letting him take home the "amazing award", but he wanted to know if "the golden statue comes with golden whipped cream..."Jackson Rathbone - Secrets from Breaking Dawn, MTV: The Seven, March 1st 2011 James Newton Howard was nominated with five awards from the International Film Music Critics Association (IFMCA), two of which are related to his work for The Last Airbender : "Best Original Score for a Fantasy/Science Fiction/Horror Film (The Last Airbender, music)" and "Film Music Composition of the Year (The Last Airbender, 'Flow like Water')"IFMCA announces its 2010 nominees for scoring excellence, IFMCA Press Release, 11 February 2011. On February 24th, those two awards were won respectively by Daft Punk for Tron: Legacy and by Danny Elfman for "Alice's Theme" in Alice in WonderlandIFMCA announces its 2010 Winners for scoring excellence, IFMCA Press Release, 24 February 2011. Noah Ringer and Seychelle Gabriel were nominated in the 32nd Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Feature Film for Leading Young Actor and Supporting Young Actress, respectively32nd Annual Young Artist Awards - Nominations / Special Awards, March 2011. On March 13th 2011, the first award was won by Jaden Smith in The Karate Kid and the second award was jointly won by Diandra Newlin in Dreamkiller and Stefanie Scott in Flipped. For the 2011 MTV Movie Awards, Dev Patel was nominated for the Best Villain, Nicola Peltz for Best Female Breakout Star, and Noah Ringer along with Jackson Rathbone for Best Male Breakout Star . On the voting day May 3rd, they have been eliminated from the final nominee lists. For the 3rd Annual Coming of Age Movie Awards, Noah Ringer was nominated and won the award for Best Actor for his performance in M. Night Shyamalan's film The Last Airbender . References